Undercover Mafiosi
by Lyrre Zurc
Summary: What happens when you're forced to spend one month with a violent prefect? "Hibari-san! Your bird pooped on me! You think this is funny?" "Yes." HibariOC 18OC


**Guess who's back? Yeeees, it is I! Your sometimes-tolerable HibariOC fan fiction writer!**

**Bear with me with this one, I got the idea yesterday. Aaand I haven't proofread the chapter, so bite me.**

**Here, you'll deffo see more of Kyoya talking. And feeling. And I guess that's what I lacked with my other fics.**

**Hope you like it, and leave a review! *waves hands frantically***

**Lyrre x**

* * *

**1**

He was fluid in his movements. He moved as if nothing restricted him, and that was kind of impressive to Kiriri Miyazaki. She stared at him from the fifth floor of the building. Not like the obsessed-stalker king of staring, but like the hey-I-have-no-idea-who-you-are-but-you're-nice-to- look-at kind of staring. She saw him pull out tonfas from his sides. She cocked her head to the side. _'Where'd he even hide those?' _she thought.

* * *

From the fifth floor of Namimori High, Kiriri Miyazaki watched Kyoya Hibari mercilessly attack unhygienic-looking wannabe gangsters.

Kyoya Hibari felt awkward. Rigid, even. He lifted his arms and defeated his enemies one by one in a short amount of time. But it was like he was being dissected from afar. Like he was being taken down piece by piece. He almost shuddered. Almost.

* * *

Kiriri looked away when the battle ended, now focusing on the lecture being given by the World's Most Clumsy Homeroom Adviser A.K.A. Dino Cavallone. For a homeroom teacher, Kiriri admitted in her thoughts, he had a very extravagant name. Too extravagant, now that she thought about it. The guy was definitely European. '_German, perhaps? Italian? Definitely Italian_,' she finalized after hearing the man slur with an easy Japanese word.

Few moments later, it was Dino "the Bucking Horse" Cavallone that felt awkward. It felt like eyes were burning into his face. Someone was scrutinizing him. His eyes roamed the classroom until it settled on the face of a bored-looking girl. He recognized her immediately. Kiriri Miyazaki. No one more special that the other kids. Probably the smartest and uncaring person in the room.

But her gaze never left Dino's face, even though he was now staring back.

'_This girl is giving me the creeps. Weirdo._' Dino thought as he flashed her a small smile. She didn't smile back, and her eyes squinted more. '_The heck?_'Dino looked away. '_Definitely a weirdo._'

Meanwhile, in Kiriri's mind, she had already determined Dino's occupation. No, not the homeroom adviser shit. He was definitely not here to teach hormonal kids. She finalized that months ago.

'_His body is too fit for a Japanese-Italian_ man. _He's probably just Italian. He probably does extreme sports. Like logging. Forest cleaning. Or something like that._' But she realized that Dino didn't have axe scars on his arms. The guy didn't even have bruises, he looked perfectly clean. '_Not forest cleaning then. Maybe he's a combat person. Very, very likely._'

Almost luckily for Dino, his class ended. The moment he stepped out of the classroom, he let out a sigh of relief. '_What the hell is with kids these days?_'He thought grumpily. '_Creepy much?_' And he headed back to the faculty.

Inside the classroom, Kiriri felt more bored than ever. She thought, '_I'm totally feeling what Enma-san is always feeling._' She glanced at her seatmate, Enma Kozato, who looked back at her with the same nonchalant face. She gave him a small nod and looked away. Kiriri stared out the window again and weirdly enough, Kyoya Hibari was still beside the bulk of unconscious bodies, observing as his underlings dragged the bodies away.

"Miyazaki-san, please pick one out of the box." Kyoko Sasagawa smiled kindly at Kiriri as she held out a little box with orange strips of paper inside.

Kiriri pouted. "What's that for though?" Her tone couldn't be bored enough.

Kyoko cocked her head to the side. "Cavallone-sensei just discussed the new activity, remember? It's going to be Batch Relations Month next month." Kyoko took in a quick breath. "You pick out a strip of paper, and an upperclassman's name is written on it. He or she will be your designated companion for all of next month's free periods."

"That's boring."

Kyoko was taken aback. "It's appealing to the others, though!" Kyoko gestured to their other classmates. The girls were swooning over the strips of paper they picked out.

'_Probably because they picked out your brother, Kyoko. Or some other hot upperclassman._' Kiriri thought bitterly. She sighed and put her hand in the box. She pulled out a strip of paper and Kyoko left to continue with their other classmates.

"Who'd you get, Enma-kun?" Kiriri asked lightly, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Uhh, wait," Enma fumbled with the piece of paper he just picked out. Once he unfolded it, a smile surfaced, and it kind of took Kiriri's boredom away for a second. She thought, '_He should definitely smile often._' "I got Sasagawa-senpai."

"You're a lucky one." Kiriri couldn't help saying.

"Who'd you get?" He asked shyly.

Kiriri also fumbled with her strip of paper. But when she unfolded it, Kiriri stared in horror at the name of her Designated Companion all throughout next month. Enma noticed her gruesome expression and couldn't help peering into the piece of paper in Kiriri's hands. He almost fell off his seat and felt a deep stomach ache. He now realized that, indeed, he was a lucky one.

Kiriri almost spit. She felt like her head was throbbing. "Of all the rotten luck, I had to get the prefect."

Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing and had macabre expressions on their faces for Kiriri. Now they felt like bowing down to the strips of paper they picked out, since they weren't unlucky enough to pick out Kyoya I-will-kill-all-the-things-you-love Hibari. Most of the girls said silent prayers for Kiriri, because they knew she would need them. '_Oh, boy.'_ Kiriri thought sourly. '_I should just kill myself now.'_

When Kiriri arrived home, she reflected on why she didn't.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari was peacefully resting on the rooftop. Hibird flew down beside Kyoya and snuggled next to him. For some reason, Kyoya could not help but feel like everything was going to go really wrong, or something was going to be really, really right.

* * *

**If you don't like it, go away. If you liked it, leave a review!**

**I love it when you guys leave reviews, so please do!**

**Lyrre x**


End file.
